


Revenge

by SumOfAllThings



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Abduction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumOfAllThings/pseuds/SumOfAllThings
Summary: Hughie opened his eyes, instinctively grabbing the hand around his throat as it tightened threateningly.“There he is,” homelander purred mockingly, pulling him closer. “So tell me Starlight, what is it about the kid that you like so much?”“I don’t-“ Annie began nervously.“Oh fine, liked then.” He looked back at Hughie, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Semantics, am I right?”
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Hughie Campbell/The Homelander | John
Comments: 56
Kudos: 573





	1. Chapter 1

Hughie closed his eyes and held his breath, painfully aware that there was nothing he could do to disguise the frantic beating of his heart or the sour scent of his fear.

He felt a hand slowly curl around his throat and flinched back into the rock, hitting his head and hissing in pain.

“Shhh,” Homelander whispered into the side of his throat. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

He was going to die and the worst part was there was no one left to mourn him. Robin and his dad were gone. He didn’t have any other friends or family.

God, he hoped it was quick. He didn’t want his last few moments to be in agonising pain.

“We have to take him back,” Annie said, trying for calm but sounding frantic. “He’s wanted by the police.”

“So he is,” Homelander purred, pulling Hughie closer and scenting his throat. 

In any other situation he would have snapped - no one had the right to scent him without consent - but the truth was he was seconds away from a fully fledged panic attack. The idea of protesting seemed preposterous.

He opened his eyes, instinctively grabbing the hand around his throat as it tightened threateningly. “There he is,” Homelander purred, pulling him closer. “So tell me Starlight, what is it about the kid that you like so much?”

“I don’t-“ Annie began nervously.

“Oh fine, _liked_ then.” He looked back at Hughie, rolling his eyes dramatically. “Semantics, am I right?”

Hughie could feel tears pooling in his eyes. He tried desperately not to look at Starlight, but he couldn’t help but take some comfort from her presence. He knew she couldn’t hope to win against Homelander, but a part of him still hoped she’d save him.

“Don’t look at her,” Homelander said in that fake, soothing tone of his. “You look at me. Got it?”

 _Was he expecting an answer?_ Hughie tried to nod his head but the supes hold was too tight. Terrified that he might take his silence for disobedience he gasped out a pathetic affirmative.

Homelander smiled in response but it didn’t come close to reaching his eyes. “So, what did you like about him?” he repeated, looking at Starlight.

“He - he was gentle,” she said haltingly. “Sweet, kind -“

“He blew up Translucent,” Homelander said viciously, his hand tightening marginally.

Hughie croaked out a pathetic omegan whine in response as the tears in his eyes finally spilled over and ran down his cheeks.

“He isn’t a threat to you,” Starlight said softly, coaxing. “Give him to me and I’ll make sure he’s put where he belongs, in jail.”

“They don’t put omegas in jail,” The sup said, gritting his teeth and leaning forward until he was almost nose to nose with Hughie. “They’re put in fancy little rehabilitation units. Things are like goddamn holiday camps.”

“Please, you can’t kill him.”

“Who said anything about killing him?” Homelander asked, wrapping his free arm around the small of Hughie’s back and slipping the other round the back of his head.

Hughie squirmed inside the confines of Homelander’s tight embrace before the sup shot up towards the sky.

Hughie whimpered, too frightened of Homelander to scream like he wanted. He wrapped his around the supes neck and buried his head against his shoulder, trying to hide from what was happening to him.

“Are you scared I’m going to drop you, Hughie?” Homelander asked, seconds before he released his hold.

Hughie plummeted like a rock. He didn’t have the opportunity to catch his breath before Homelander caught him in a bruising hold and shot upwards again.

“Exhilarating, isn’t it?”

Hughie sobbed openly, too terrified to reign in his horror. He’d always hated heights, even back when he was a kid and had little self preservation.

“Want to try it again?” Homelander asked.

Hughie sucked in a hiccuped breath before he was falling again. He managed to scream this time. After what felt like an eternity Homelander grabbed him. He made the mistake of looking down and realised he was probably only 100 feet from the ground.

“What’s the matter Hughie? Not having fun?”

“Stop,” he sobbed, clinging to Homelander for dear life. “Please, _stop_.”

“All you had to do is ask,” the super said brightly.


	2. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m a pretty dark writer, and this is dark even for me so heed the warnings my friends.

Homelander landed gently, smirking down at the trembling omega as he continued to cling desperately to him. The simple creature was in such a severe state of terror he’d yet to realise they’d landed. “You can let go now,” he said gently.

Hughie recoiled the moment he realised he was on solid ground. He fell on his ass and scrambled backwards until he hit a wall and couldn’t retreat any further.

“That was fun, right?” Homelander asked, delighting in the terror scent the omega was pumping out. He waited patiently. “I asked you a question Hughie.”

“No,” he whispered, shaking his head desperately. “I don’t want -“

“Like I give a fuck what you want,” Homelander muttered, snagging Hughie by the hair as he strode past and threw him into his penthouse. “You know, most people would kill to fly with me.”

The omega whimpered, cradling his head and curling into a tight ball. Homelander looked down at him, considering. “Are you on contraceptives?”

The sour scent of omegan distress somehow grew stronger. “That-that’s none of your business,” the boy sassed, despite the fact he was seconds away from pissing his pants. 

“You’re going to want to answer Hughie, otherwise you might end up with an unwanted gift nine months from now.”

“I’m not sleeping with you,” he said incredulously.

“Oh, you poor sweet thing. Hughie, why do you think you’re here?”

The boy blinked up at him and tried to run. He barely made it to his feet before Homelander rammed into him. They hit the opposite wall with minimal force, but it was still enough to make the omega cry out.

“You can’t stop me, sweetheart. You can’t even slow me down.”

“No,” he cried, pushing desperately at Homelander’s chest. “I don’t want this. You can’t - mphh!”

Homelander kissed him, tongue fucking his mouth as the boy ineffectively swatted at his arms. He pulled back when he felt the omegas begin to relax and realised he was seconds away from passing out from suffocation. 

Hughie gasped for air, otherwise unresponsive as Homelander dropped him on his bed and started to tear his clothes to shreds.

“God, please. Stop,” he gasped, floundering as Homelander stripped him bare and turned him onto his stomach. “Please -.”

“Honeybun, you may not realise this yet but I’m giving you exactly what you need. Once you’re knotted you’ll finally be fulfilling your place in society...as my fucking cum bucket.”

The omega flinched and started sobbing again. It would have been annoying if Homelander wasn’t so turned on by it all. He stuck a couple of fingers in Hughie’s mouth, finger fucking his throat until they felt good and wet.

“I’d try to relax if I were you,” he advised before ramming two fingers into Hughie’s tight little hole. The omega jolted and latched onto the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. “There we go,” Homelander purred, pumping his fingers in and out until the omega started to produce his own slick. “That’s a good boy.”

He used his free hand to grab the omega by his nape and push him face first into the covers. The boy screamed, thrashing ineffectively against his hold as Homelander pulled his cock out and rubbed it against the omegas slick.

“Fuck,” he muttered, sinking in with a loud groan. Hughie was tight, but then he’d known he would be considering the little omegas preference for females. Homelander wondered if anyone had ever fucked him before. The thought made him groan louder and thrust.

Hughie cried out, the noise sounding pained rather than pleasurable. Homelander mentally shrugged, loving the feeling of his balls pressed up against Hughie’s lush little ass. 

“Yeah,” he growled as he pulled back and thrust all the way back in. The omegas inner walls clung deliciously to his cock, squeezing and pulsating beautifully even as Hughie choked out a distressed whine. “Take it you little slut,” he slapped Hughie’s ass, realising too late that he may have used a little too much strength when an immediate red welt in the size of his hand rose to the surface. 

The sight of it, a clear mark of ownership, caused something inside him to snap. He thrust in and out almost frantically. Everything was wet and tight and fucking perfect. Hughie was making high, shoky little gasps with each thrust, his body completely limp as Homelander had his way with him.

“Yeah, fucking take it you little bitch,” Homelander snarled, considering how easy it would be to snap Hughie’s fragile little neck. He had all the power, all the control. “Ugh - oh fuck. Yeah.”

His orgasm took him a little by surprise. He would have liked things to last longer. He pushed in as far as he could go, pumping languidly as Hughie twitched back to life.

“What -“ the kid gasped, squirming. “What is that?”

Homelander groaned, pushing deeper. Jesus, he hadn’t popped a knot with an omega in years. Especially not out of heat. Not since Becca. 

“No - oh god, it hurts. Stop.”

“You can take it,” Homelander growled, still thrusting in and out. “You were made for this.”

The omega sobbed, his entire body trembling as Homelander continued to swell inside him. He considered continuing to thrust as he felt his knot catch on the omegas tight little rim, but he didn’t really want to break has new toy. When some instinct told him to stay, he pushed forward and felt something inside Hughie clutch and hold his knot.

“Fuck,” he groaned, releasing more cum directly into the omegas womb. “Fuck, that feels amazing Hughie.”

The boy was a mess, sobbing and shuddering. Homelander presses forward until his stomach was pressed firmly against Hughie’s back and he ground his hips forward.

Hughie wailed in response, his breath turning frantic. 

“Did Billy ever do this with you?” He asked conversationally, idly playing with Hughie’s hair as he turned them both on their sides. He felt Hughie tremble before going limp. “Well, did he fuck you?”

“No,” the boy said in a surprisingly coherent but soft tone. He shook his head before burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

“Has anyone ever knotted you?” Hughie tensed again, the sensation making Homelander groan and grip his little waist as he ground in. “Well?”

“N-no,” Hughie whispered. Homelander released another load of cum and the little omega grunted unhappily. 

“Am I the first alpha male to fuck you?” He asked.

For a second he didn’t think Hughie was going to answer, but he seemed to realise not complying wasn't an option. “Yes,” he choked out. 

“Fucking knew it,” Homelander said, groaning and thrusting as much as the knot would allow. “God, you’re so tight.”

Hughie groaned pitifully, his body trembling beautifully as Homelander breathed in his gorgeous scent. “You’re mine now Hughie. All mine.”


	3. Limits

Hughie woke up in stages. First there was bewilderment, then pain and finally terror. He sat upright, biting down on the scream threatening to tear out of his throat as agony tore through his abused flesh.

He looked frantically around the room but Homelander was nowhere to be seen. He scrambled out of bed and his knees immediately buckled. He hit the ground with a pained grunt, his whole body breaking out into a cold sweat as he slowly became wracked with uncontrollable tremors. 

He realised he was completely naked. He looked around for his clothes but the shredded remains were gone. “Fuck,” he whispered, clenching his teeth as he forced himself to stand. He was ready for the pain this time, breathing heavily as he staggered towards a sleek, silver chest of drawers. He almost sobbed in relief when he found leisure clothes inside that had clearly never been worn.

The shirt swamped him; the sweats were too short and too loose around the waist, but he figured it was a damn sight better than being naked. 

He stood there for a moment, lost, before walking unsteadily towards the door. He half expected Homelander to be hiding, ready to pounce just to scare the absolute shit out of him. 

He stumbled out of the condo and made his way down a sleek corridor with far too many doors. He saw the elevator and numbly pressed the down button.

“Are you ok?” a voice enquired behind him. Hughie flinched, spinning around and pressing his back against the elevator door.

It was Queen Maeve. Hughie gaped at her, trying to press his way through the door. “Y-yeah, I’m fine.”

“Really?” Her eyes lingered on his bear feet for a few moments. “You don’t look too great.” She leant towards him and sniffed delicately. “Oh,” she said, clearly smelling a Homelander’s stink all over him. Her expression darkened. “Oh.”

“Please,” Hughie whispered, aware he was about two seconds away from a complete meltdown. “You have to help me. I -“

The elevator pinged open and Hughie stumbled back. He was saved from falling flat on his ass by a powerful grip on his upper arms. “Maeve,” Homelander boomed happily behind him, making Hughie flinch so violently that he’s sure he felt his bones creak. “Have you met Hughie?”

The other alpha chewed her bottom lip, her expression otherwise blank. “We were just getting aquatinted.”

“Well is that just...great,” he said in that ridiculously false voice of his, his grip tightening painfully. 

Hughie went very still, his instincts screaming at him that if he stayed quiet and unobtrusive he might escape the aggressive alphas notice. It was fucking stupid given the fact that Homelander was very clearly taking notice.

“And who said you could leave the bedroom, huh kitten?” The supe chided, pressing his lips against Hughie’s cheek. 

He was too terrified to feel humiliated or angry. He shuddered violently and tightly closed his eyes.

“Why can’t he leave if he wants to?” Maeve asked, sounding remarkably neutral in a way that suggested she didn’t really care either way.

“Don’t you recognise him?” Homelander asked chidingly. “This is Hughie Campbell. Wanted fugitive and known associate of Billy Butcher.”

“Okay,” Maeve said slowly. “So let’s hand him over to the police.”

“I might,” Homelander said. “In time. For now little Hughie’s going to stay here with us. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”

Hughie opened his mouth to argue but Homelander took the opportunity to grab his scruff and drag him back towards his room. “See you later Maeve.”

He pushed Hughie inside, sending him sprawling painfully on his stomach. “I leave you alone for five minutes and you immediately get yourself into mischief,” he chided, stepping over Hughie and heading further into the room. “You don’t go anywhere unless I tell you to. Understand?”

Hughie moved slowly to his knees and wrapped his arms firmly around his waist. When Homelander walked rapidly towards him he recoiled, landing hard on his ass and hissing in pain.

“I asked you a question,” the supe growled dangerously.

Had he? Hughie couldn’t remember. Homelander pressed closer and he bared his throat in a desperate attempt to appease the other man. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, terrified.

Homelander sneered in disgust. “You’re weak,” he muttered, pressing his face against Hughie’s neck and inhaling deeply. Two large hands gripped his waist, hands that were strong enough to literally rip him in half. “I despise weakness.”

Hughie was going to die. God, he hoped it was quick. 

“But I suppose your breed was made for weakness. Isn’t your fault, not really,” a finger crept beneath the borrowed shirt and rubbed small circles across his skin. “You were made for other things.”

Hughie started heaving. Fuck, he was going to be sick. He was going to vomit all over Homelander’s fucking costume and he then he really would be rippped in half.

Thank god he had nothing in his stomach to throw us. He dry heaved, tears pooling down his eyes and half blinding him. 

“Ugh,” Homelander sneered, his disgust obvious. “Get up and use the bathroom. Shower and then stay here, in this exact spot,” he pointed to an area on the floor near the bed. “Do not move until I tell you to. Understand?”

“Y-yes,” he managed to choke out.

The other man hummed, spared him one last look of disgust and thankfully strode our the door.


	4. Normality

The bathroom was bigger than most people's apartments. Hughie stared numbly at the shower, amazed in a numb sort of way at the complexity of the various knobs and dials. He tried a few combinations until eventually a strong jet of water shot out beneath an oversized showerhead. The sudden violence of the eruption made him flinch. As he reached out to turn down the water flow he realised he was shaking.

“Jesus Hughie, get it together man,” he mumbled bitterly, furious at himself for being afraid of a goddamn shower. 

He stepped gingerly out of his clothes before stepping under the warm spray of water. His hind mind was telling him to hurry up, that he was naked and vulnerable. But he just felt so...so numb. Even if Homelander barged in on him he didn’t think he’d be able to react. He felt like he was shutting down. Logically he knew it was due to trauma. He had gone through a lot during a ridiculously short amount of time. He had lost so much. Everyone from his old life was gone.

They were all gone...

It took him a moment to realise he was crying. He pressed his face into the spray of water, willing away the scent of distress that seemed impossible to wash off. 

He tried his hardest though. He washed meticulously, scrubbing every available inch of skin until he was pink and raw. His fingers and toes were wrinkly by the time he finally stepped out of the shower. He towelled himself dry and considered throwing the dirty towel on the floor in a petty act of rebellion, but he was too much of a chicken shit and placed it neatly in the laundry basket instead. He pulled on Homelander’s borrowed clothes and took a moment to collect himself.

He moved back into the main room and sat crossed legged beside the bed in the spot Homelander pointed out. After about thirty seconds he started to fidget. His eyes locked on a phone across the room. He could try to use it, but it was guaranteed to be bugged. What would Homelander do to him if he disobeyed?

Before he could ponder the thought further a young woman with a severe haircut and a striking purple business suit burst into the room, opening the door for Homelander and bustling in after him. 

“I know. I totally understand,” she said gently, her tone betraying her nervousness. “But the creative team think - oh,” she exclaimed, jumping back after nearly careening into Hughie. “Oh...” she looked helplessly back at him, taking in the various bruises and scrapes littering every inch of visible skin. She smelled like beta, but even she sniffed and wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Homelander, why is there an injured omega on your floor?”

“Because I’m benevolent,” Homelander purred, sitting in a brown leather armchair and raising his hands above his head in a long stretch. “His names Hughie and he’ll be staying here from now on.”

“Staying…”’she tailed off faintly. “Is he...is he here because he wants to be?”

When Hughie opened his mouth to protest Homelander’s gaze locked on him with a frightening intensity.. “Ah-ah, the grown ups are talking,” he warned lowly as his eyes glowed a disturbing red colour.

Every deeply buried instinct in Hughie roared to life and he froze like a fucking deer in the headlights, unable to do little more than tremble.

“What he wants doesn’t matter,” the supe said dismissively, his tone light and pleasant. 

“You can’t just...I mean he’s a human being,” Ashley whispered. “There are omega protection laws prohibiting-“

“Ashley, shut up,” Homelander commanded causally. “And please listen. Hughie isn’t going anywhere. At least not until I’m done with him. But don’t worry. No one will find out. I won’t let him off this floor.”

“The Seven -“

“Will fall into line and do as they’re told. Now what were you saying about creative?”

Ashley’s mouth opened and closed like a dying fish. She looked horrified but at that same time resigned. She knew what Homelander was doing was wrong but she was too scared to do anything about it.

Hughie curled into a tight ball, trying to make himself appear as small as possible in a vague attempt to avoid notice. He couldn’t help the distress scent pumping out of him, but disturbingly it didn’t seem to effect Homelander. If anything he seemed to be enjoying it.


	5. Out

Annie scented Hughie long before she caught sight of him. The sour scent of omega in distress was so potent it stung her nostrils, lingering in the hallway outside Homelander’s room as a constant reminder that he was _still in there._

The mighty leader of the Seven was a fucking psychopath. Hughie was so painfully human, a fragile being of skin and bone. He didn’t stand a chance against him...no one did.

 _I should go in there and get him_ , she thought desperately. _It’s what he’d do for me_.

But then what? What would Homelander do to her, to _both of them_ when he had proof she was a traitor? She couldn’t risk it, not when she had so little to work with.

The monster kept Hughie in his quarters for days, secluded and hidden. She couldn’t reach him, despite there only being a thin piece of wood standing between them. She walked back and forth, pacing and hoping she might catch a glimpse of him. She needed to know if he was ok, if he was _alive_.

“You’re not being subtle,” Mauve said one evening, taking a seat opposite and offering her a drink of scotch. 

“What?” She asked, genuinely shocked.

“About your little toy,” the older woman explained. “The omega.”

“I’m - I’m not…”

“Please, you're terrified for him. It’s obvious.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Annie insisted, hating the knowing look in the other woman’s eyes. 

“You need to back off. If Homelander thinks hiding him away is getting to you he’ll keep doing it. You need to show him you don’t care.”

Annie caught herself chewing her bottom lip, a nervous habit that she’d struggled with for years. The other woman smiled plaintively.

“I don’t! Care for him I mean. I just...he should be in custody, you know?” she said with as little emotion as she could muster.

Mauve shrugged, got up and walked away. The other woman wasn’t going to help her. She was on her own.

*****************

“She’s out there, watching again,” Homelander said thoughtfully, stepping towards the door - Hughie’s only means of escape - and pressing his palm against the wood. “She seems awfully invested considering you supposedly broke her heart.”

Hughie didn’t think Homelander expected a response - he rarely let him talk - and felt a shock of terror when he felt an impossibly strong hand grab his arm and haul him to his feet. “Let’s go see what she’s got to say, shall we?”

Hughie wanted to say no, but he obviously didn’t have a choice in the matter. For the first time in weeks the door to freedom opened and Hughie was taken outside his personal little hell. 

Annie was only a few steps away, having obviously hurried away from the door. She was in her Starlight uniform and her hair was piled high on her head. She pursed her lips at Homelander, her scent souring with unease.

“Hi Starlight,” the man boomed merrily. He pulled on Hughie’s arm hard enough to send him staggering to his knees. “How are things?”

“Fine,” she said quietly, her gaze fixed warily on the other supe. 

“So glad to hear it! You remember Hughie, don’t you? Anything you’d like to say?”

Her eyes flickered momentarily over him before she gave a quick shake of her head. 

“Nothing?”

“No,” she whispered, bowing her head; an alpha submitting to a stronger opponent. “Of course not.”

“That’s what I thought,” the other supe said smugly. He moved suddenly, grabbing Hughie by his nape and drawing his head back painfully. “You know, I’ve always found omegas particularly fascinating,” he mused. “My tutors taught me they can do anything alphas or betas can do, but I always secretly believed they were different. Lesser, you know?”

Annie’s mouth opened but no sound came out. 

“Well, it’s time to go back to our room,” Homelander gushed, moving with sudden and frightening speed. 

“Wait,” Hughie gasped, scrabbling at the other man's shoulders as he was hoisted to his feet and picked up like he weighed nothing. He shared a frantic, pleading look with Annie, silently begging her to do something, to do _anything._ He just got out, he didn’t want to go back in there with him. 

When Homelander kicked the door to his bedroom closed behind them he couldn’t help but feel a little betrayed.

The supe dropped Hughie on his couch like he was a bag of potatoes and fell next to him in a sprawl. 

“Did you ever think about having kids?” He asked, which was terrifying and frankly the last thing Hughie expected him to say. 

For a moment, Hughie was at a loss. “I guess so. Eventually... maybe,” he managed to whispered.

“I’m thinking of two boys and a girl,” Homelander said, gripping Hughie’s leg just above the knee. “They’ll be supes, of course and alphas.”

“O-OK,” Hughie said quietly, wringing his hands nervously.

Homelander gave him an appraising look.

“I have a boy already. He hasn’t presented yet.”

It was news to Hughie, but it took a lot to surprise him these days. “He must feel very lucky to have you as his father.”

 _Poor little bastard_. The kid had to either be severely abused or deranged. 

“Of course he is,” Homelander preened, which he seemed to do a lot. Despite how terribly he’d treated Hughie the other man still expected his admiration. “How old are you?” he asked abruptly.

“Twenty eight,” Hughie mumbled.

“You got any kids?”

“No,” Hughie whispered, not liking where this was going one bit.

“You’re old to be unmated.”

He started ringing his hands. He couldn't seem to stop shaking. “I wasn’t really planning on having kids,” he blurted out nervously. “My fiancé, she was beta.”

“The one A-Train ran into?”

Hughie couldn’t contain his flinch. “Yeah, her name was Robin.”

Homelander took his hand off Hughie’s knee with a put upon sigh. “I didn’t ask for your fucking life story, kiddo,” he stood up, stretching languidly before patting Hughie on the head. “I have things to do. Do you think you can behave whilst I’m out?”

“Y-yeah,” Hughie said, sitting up a little straighter. Whenever Homelander was near he didn’t feel like he could breathe. He wanted the man gone.

“You can go out if you want,” Homelander said, surprising him. His hand shot out and he grabbed Hughie’s chin. “Free range of this floor. But don’t try to leave sweetheart. If you do I’ll stop playing nice.”

Hughie couldn’t find his voice. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. 

“I’ll be back soon. 

He walked out, leaving the door open a crack behind him. Hughie stared after him for a long time, half expecting Homelander to jump out and scare the absolute shit out of him. 

Except, surely the world's greatest hero had better things to do than torture one measly omega...right?

It must have been an hour later before he finally stood up and shuffled towards the door. When nothing terrible happened he stepped outside and was almost immediately met by Annie.

He’s never wanted to hug someone so badly in his life, but there were cameras everywhere. Someone was bound to be watching them.

“So what, you’re just camped out here?” he asked, smiling at her as though they were sharing a joke.

She didn’t smile back. Instead, she looked like she was about to burst into tears. It made something terrible twist inside Hughie’s chest.

“He said I could walk around the floor, but I can’t leave.”

She nodded her head. “When’s the last time you ate Hughie?”

He patted his stomach. Had he lost weight? “I am kinda hungry I guess.”

“OK,” she said, nodding her head decidedly. She had a mission, a clear goal and he could tell it made her feel better to take charge a little. “Follow me, OK?”

“OK,” he agreed, trailing after her until they reached the Seven’s control room. She pulled out a chair and he sat down gingerly. “I’ll be back in two minutes. Don’t move, OK?”

He nodded tiredly and watched her walk away. He must have dozed off because she reappeared almost instantly with a BLT, fries and a coke. She placed them in front of him, ignoring the way he flinched when she came within touching distance.

“Oh my god,” he said, inhaling the amazing scents with glee. “This smells amazing,” he tucked in, relishing the first real meal he’d had since he was taken. On the rare occasions Homelander fed him scraps, the man watched him so closely that Hughie could barely get anything down anyway. He had no idea he was so hungry. 

He barely noticed there was another presence in the room until he smelled an unfamiliar scent. He almost choked when he realised who it was. 

“So this must be the allusive omega,” queen Mauve said flatly, striding into the room with her famed elegance and poise. She took the seat opposite Hughie, far enough away that he managed not to bolt out of sheer terror, because if he was honest with himself - Annie not included - he’d had some pretty shitty experiences with the seven so far.

“This is Hughie,” Annie said flatly.. 

Hughie automatically gave a little wave and queen Mauve’s mouth twitched into an almost genuine smile. 

“Cute,” she remarked. “Guess I should have known you were into twinks.”

“I’m not -“

“Is this your idea of laying low?” she interrupted irritably. “Fussing over him? _Feeding him?_ ”

“We’re not -“ Hughie started to deny only for Mauve to lift her hand, cutting him off. 

“Nobody fucking asked you.”

He bit his tongue, shrinking in on himself. The last thing he needed to do was piss off another member of the seven.

“He’s still a human being,” Annie said with a note of desperation. “He needs to eat. He needs basic care. If he doesn’t he’ll -“

“Die?” She asked, with such cold indifference both he and Annie flinched. “Where the hell do you think this is all headed? Do you honestly think Homelander will give him back when he‘s done?”

Hughie looked at his half eaten plate. He didn’t feel hungry anymore.


	6. Fine

“Do you know what my absolute favourite thing is?” Homelander enquired softly, stepping towards Hughie with a smarmy grin on his stupidly handsome face.

The younger man stumbled back, weary and nervous. His back collided with an office wall and he felt a rising sense of panic. When he last saw that particularly deranged smile the supe slapped Hughie hard enough to leave a hand shaped bruise on his cheek - the doctor said it was a miracle his jaw was still intact. Hughie still didn’t know what he did to deserve the unprovoked violence - he did know he didn't want to repeat the experience anytime soon. 

Homelander slammed his hands against the wall on either side of his head and leaned into his space. Hughie recoiled, cowering. He was too frightened to hate himself for the obvious show of weakness. 

“Well Hughie? Do you want to know?”

“O-OK,” he stuttered, despite the fact, no, he really didn’t want to know. He lowered his arms cautiously, forcing himself not to cringe as he very slowly and deliberately showed his throat. Alphas - sane ones at least - were supposed to gentle when faced with a distressed omega. Homelander had proven he was anything but sane, but the deeply buried instinct to protect had to be in there somewhere, even if it was buried beneath the crazy.

“Well gosh sweetheart, thanks so much for asking,” his hand shot out, but all he did was gently stroke a lock of Hughie’s hair. “My absolute favourite thing to do is observe the great American people going about their daily lives, content in the knowledge that they’re safe. Safe because people like me, and the rest of the seven, are looking out for them.”

Hughie didn’t know where the conversation was going, but he didn’t think it could be anywhere good. He nodded woodenly, close to tears.

“Do you know what happened today?”

He shook his head wordlessly. No point reminding the supe that he was withholding all electronics from Hughie. Hell, he wasn’t even allowed to read the goddamn paper. He was living in a very small, suffocating bubble.

Homelander smirked. “Your little fuckwhit of a leader broke into a secret compound and stole classified files - all in a sorry attempt to persuade me to let you go. Pretty fucking stupid, huh?”

Oh god, he was dead. He was so fucking dead. He stared blankly at Homelander, unable to find the right words to - to what, apologise, grovel?

“Good ol’ Billy hopes that the threat of tarnishing my good name will make me let you go.”

Hughie’s heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. His fight or flight instinct was going haywire. He started shaking, his entire body vibrating with the need to move.

“What do you think?”

Hughie swallowed, trying to bring some moisture back into his mouth. “I don’t control him. I don’t -“

“I’ll tell you what I think,” he said, speaking over him. “I think Billy is putting your life at risk by threatening to take away the thing I like most. So here’s what we’re going to do - you’re going to make a little video for me letting that asshole know you’re safe and being looked after. Do you think you can do that?”

Hughie nodded frantically, cringing when Homelander grasped his jaw.

“Open your eyes,” he growled.

Hughie’s eyes popped open and he found himself staring into Homelander’s dead-eyed, ice blue eyes. 

“You’re going to behave, right?”

“Right,” Hughie whispered miserably.

Homelander stared at him a while longer before giving a definitive nod. “Good boy. Go take a shower, get cleaned up and meet me back here. You’ve got twenty minutes.”

“OK,” Hughie said, waiting for the supe to back off. When Homelander simply smirked back at him Hughie bit back a sigh and gingeley snaked his way out from under the other man's arms. He forced himself not to sprint back to his room.

He was waiting anxiously for Homelander precisely 20 minutes later. He’d attempted to dry his hair but it was still a little damp. He guessed the important thing was he was clean, if not a little ruffled. 

Homelander strolled in about 15 minutes later. He eyed Hughie from top to bottom before wrapping a burly arm around his shoulders and steering him into the hallway. “So I’ve got the video set up. All you need to do is be a good boy, show Billy you’re ok and I’ll give you a treat. Sound good?”

Hughie resisted the deep, profound urge to spit in Homelander’s face. He forced a smile instead, nodding his head obediently. The action made him feel sick.

He sat down in front of the nervous looking woman, Ashley, who held her phone limply and refused to meet his eyes. 

“Get to it then,” Homelander said impatiently, folding his arms as he stepped beside Ashley.

“Yes, of course,” she said immediately. She pointed the camera at Hughie and finally looked directly at him. “We’re ready. Go ahead.”

He opened his mouth but he suddenly found himself at a loss. His gaze instinctively jumped to Homelander and he felt a spike of panic. “I - I’m sorry but I don’t...want do you want me to say?”

“We’ve been over this Hughie,” Homelander said, speaking slowly and condescendingly. “You need to tell that fucking traitor Billy that you’re safe and well. Tell him I’ve been looking after you. I’ll do the rest.”

Hughie looked back at the screen. He closed his eyes briefly and dutifully did as he was told 

**************


End file.
